Sexy for You One Shot
by Foxes-Rock
Summary: Why did Nanami cut her hair short exactly? A little story on why Nanami felt the need to chop off the locks. TomoexNanami ( Married, After Manga events )


_**Sexy for You ~ One Shot**_

* * *

It was a normal day for them, they had been married for two months now and they were still slightly settling down in their home. Tomoe was looking for a job and Nanami was already signed up to help be a teacher for the little grade students in the elementary school. She loved children, ( Previous studies with Tengu children had proven this. ) So She was brightly enthusiastic about her new work place.

And Tomoe was looking into a business minded area which she knew would fit him perfectly, not only would it not require to much manual labor from him, ( Which he already had enough of in his years ) But Now thinsg seemed to be settled down perfectly in the house hold. They were even unpacked, there was just the problem of sharing a bed and Nanami not being used to Tomoe hugging her and breathing on her neck at night.

The girl was still not used to his closeness, Their honey moon was a real laugh and Tomoe had snickered at her the whole time, or at least half the time, the rest of the time he was slightly annoyed at how she was acting towards it all.

But now.. things were normal..

The girl smiled slightly and watched Tomoe slightly get ready, He buttoned up his shirt over his chest andhe playfully looked behind his shoulder , pulling off a hot smirk that left the girls face to go pink with embarrassment,

"Enjoying the Veiw Darling?" He smirked and slightly turned aorund, not buttoning his shirt up all the way before folding his arms.. his loose cufflings slightly went mid way up is arms and his hair had that messy appeal from the shower he just took.

Nanami slightly paused but huffed as she looked away and threw the throw pillow that she had been hugging close to her,

" Don't do that.' She whined but he snickered and then softly walked over before lifting her chin and tutting eer so slightly, his eyes danced gently but she found herself lost in the violet orbs she had fallen in love with,

" Ah.. But you can look all you want now... I won't be emabrrassed.' he whispered suddenly and then softly leaned his head towards her ear he softly smiled a bit before kissing the edge of the now completely red ear and then without warning gently nipped the side. The man, feeling successful pulled back and looked at her...  
And he as rewarded greatly withher red face that masked her terror and embarrassent. When they dated it was nothing like this, but then again their dating life wasn't to great since they got married due to a long promise of waiting. And Tomoe had waited for five hundred years, and it was unfair for him to wait any more.

The girl however blushed slightly and then whined as she looked away,  
" Why should I make you happy by looking at you?"She muttered dryly and Tomoe shrugged and softly stood up a bit,

" Suit yourself.' he muttered but she knew he was just mentally laughing at her. He always did this.. and the last mornings of them both finding jobs and being in good moods, well. Tomoe had been in his own flirtaious mood that left the girl slightly pink in the face and then out of color the next minute.

" I don't look at you.. he muttered suddenly, " Maybe when yoru cooking.. but thats only becase I'm afraid the apartment will burn down.' he snickered and then slightly slipped on his jacket and grabbed his resume sheet.. he turned and looked at her.. But Nanami looked at him weakly.

He didn't look at her? She thought they were in the newlwed stage? Two months was the all time high for love and romance and hot steamy moments in the marriage, while a few years after that was saved for the babies and such.' But he didn't look at her? She paused weakly and bit her lip as Tomoe then walked forward, kissed her head of all things and then walked out..

Maybe she made him mad.

The girl continued to pout for what seemed like an hour before she stood up weakly and dusted herself off, She paused and then looked down at her appearance... hr stossled her long hair and then slightly turned in the mirror and looked at her body..

Tomoe had said her body was sexy enough for him during their honeymoon, so what was she missing that would make him look at her? Nanami paused and then pouted gently as she looked down before looking at the mail and sighing out a bit,

It was worth a shot.

The girl sighed out weakly and then slightly took one Magisine in her hand before sitting down on their white couch, it had half melted candles on the table from two nights before that and the girl blushed as she hid them away to always clear her mind of memories that flooded into her mind.

Nanami sighed out weakly and then slightly flipped her book open, sure she wasn't sexy, maybe she was just cute... Maybe she was...

Too cute.

She knew Tomoe would cal her cute, and aorable at times.. But did he ever say hot? Attraitive? Never. She would of liked those things, thats what the taunki were called and she remembered comparing to herself to one and thinking that.. even if she was reborn.. Tomoe would not want her; But here they were.. married... in their own apartment.

She would of never guessed it would ever happen, but she loved it.. And she loved being here with Tomoe Mikage.. She was no longer Nanami Momozono.. but Nanami Mikage. And the last name made her beam gently under her breathe..

Sadly Mrs Mikage didn' t feel sexy enough at the moment.. She felt like a failure. Usually you only reached this point in year five in your marriage, but it was only the second month for them! MONTH NUMBER TWO! She cried out weakly as she thought about it. It wasn't her fault though! It wasn't her fault she fell in love with a beauitful man!

The girl sighed out and flipped through the pages.. Onyl she blinked and paused directly on a picture of a woman wearing a loose button up white shirt.. it kind of looked like Tomoes; and her short hair set her face perfectly.  
' Short hair is all the rave right now!" Nanami read out slightly, ' Want to spice up your relationship? Want to turn heads and get your mans mind only on you? Short hair will tie him down before he says no.' She blinked slightly as she read the words and slightly reached up and tugged at her pretty long hair.

But her mother had long hair...

But her mothers marraige also sucked...

Yup... This hair was getting chopped off.

Nanami sat up suddenly and breathed out before grabbing her sheos and slipping them on, she grabbed her purse and then locked the door as she ran out into the town. The door man Henry nodded and Nanami smiled and waved her hello.. Before rushing off to the shops and then finding herself on the nicest shopping street in Japan...

And she knew just where to go.

Nanami breathed out slightly and walked into french hair botique before being surrounded by a man wearing a black vest. She blinked in shock but what shocked her eyes more was..

"He she guy!?" She gasped out as the red hair blinked and then glared slightly,

" Otpo-HIKO!" He snapped and Nanami felt herself smile weakly as he slightly tugged at his scarf and then looked at her weakly, " Whatever.. So what are you doing here deary? All the gods are still talking about you! You'll probably be a leagend.. OH! SELFIE!" He gasped and then took a picture with the girl before smirking slightly, "I am so posting this... I got a picture with a human leagend, If your face Mikage!" he beamed and Nanami felt herself smiled weakly.'

They were probably all raving because she married a yokai and they defied every law in the book, but since she was on good terms Tomoe got his wish.. and he could now spend his time with her...

( She also had a feeling the gods didnt know how to kill him.. so they thought making him a human would rid them of him sooner.. )

Nanami smiled weakly but then paused as she looked around and then at the he she before biting her lip gently,

" Well to be truthful I wat to get my hair cut short.' She whispered and Otohiko paused, then gasped slightly,

" GIRL! You came to the right place..right this way.' he smirked and sat her down before smirking slightly, " Tomoe lieks short haired girls?"

" W-Well.. I was thinking.. maybe..' Nanami trailed off.. ah..She sounded stupid.. rediculious really.. She wanted to cry, she wondered if he did look at her, and he just said that to hurt her, she hoped this desicion didn't make him mad...

The he she however waved it off and smirked as Someone walked over.. examined her face and then huffed slightly... No, no, no.. She had a baby face... She needed a hair cut that screamed.. BAM! I am a woman! And the hairstyist suddenly smirked and nodded a bit...

Thirty minutes later Nanami opened her clamped eyes and then gasped slightly in shock.. She stared at her short hair and noticed how the man had managed to leave some of her curls... She felt herself smile at this.. and her heart fluttered like mad before she looked at Otohiko with hoepful eyes,

" Its is sexy?" She whispered and the man pause dbut smirked slightly,

" Honey... I'd even be for you.. Thats saying alot doll face.' he cooed making her suddenly gasp and then beam a bit.. This was SO worth the money! She smiled slightly and then paid her dues before running off towards home once more.. Tomoe..

Oh Tomoe.. Please ...

Please see her your wife.. and not just a girl,

 _She wanted to be sexy for him.._

* * *

Nanami breathed out as she fixed Tomoe's large clean shirt around her.. it was big and it fit perfectly over her shorts.. she had ordered take out given Tomoe forbade her to cook at all... So She was smiling weakly as she lit the last of the candles and then breathed out gently..

She lowered the lights and then waited.. and when the door did come open did she hold her breathe..

Tomoe walked in, sat down his bag with a weak look before pausing and then slightly spinning he ring ring on his finger.. he stopped and then put the keys up as he tried to find his way through the dark, but that was harder for him now since he could not see in the dark anymore with his eyes..

He paused and then found himself following the candle light.. Only then did Nanami breathe out when Tomoe saw the food..just not her..

" Nanami?" he called out and arched his brow.. What the heck? He paused slightly and stared at the food, before the lights came on and Tomoe had to let his humans eyes adjust, only when they did he jumped and yelped in shock, his eyes wide before he tripped backwards and flopped on the couch.

" WH-WHAT THE HELL!?" he gasped out and looked at her, his eyes wide and terrified.. Nanami paused suddenly and her smile dropped so quickly that her mouth hurt,

" W-What?" she whispered suddenly and her hands unclutched from the atipation.. Only Tomoe stared, looked around and then looked at her with a , ' what have you done with my wife look.' She sddenly paled and then choked up.. her eyes weak before she slightly ran off into the bed room and slammed the door.. Leaving the shocked man on the couch.

He paused, his lips parted and his surprise and shock slowly dwindled down to him feeling like he was stupid...

Ah crap...

He suddenly heard Nanami choking up and sobbing and he felt his sel control go past his okay level. He felt stupid.. Candles... flowers, a dinner.. and a new.. hot look that surprised him so much that it left him falling back on his tail end.

She was trying to impress him. And he blew it..

Tomoe suddenly groaned and ran a hand over his face before slightly standing up and going to the door.. Sadly it was locked and he felt his heart sink slightly,

" Nanami...

" GO AWAY!" She snapped and he paused weakly.. He snapping at him like that instead of going, 'yes Tomoe? Was completely bad in everyway possible. he swallowed gently but then bit his lip as he leaned hishead against the door.. he softly tracd the wooden pattern with his finger before looking at Weakly,

" Nanami... You mearly surprised me.. that is all.' he whisepred suddenly, " I never..." he trailed off weakly, " I never wanted to hurt you like this. I am truly sorry, its jut you took me off guard.' he whispered and then the lock clicked.. her felt his shoulders sag in releif before he slowly opened the door and saw Nanami sitting on the edge of the bed rubbing her eyes and sniffling like she always did when he hurt her..

And this time he really hurt her.

" Oi.." he whisepred softly but then gently sat beside her and paused.. he slightly reached up and wiped her tears away. She cut her hair short and the look was very becoming on her, she looked older and he found himself.. emabrrassed if he looked at long, she was wearing his shirt and oh! How good and right it looked on her.

But the tears and the red puffed out face she had, made his own heart tremble in panic. If there was on thing in this whole world that Tomoe hated... was Nanami's tears. And her beauitful eyes being clouded with that look left his head spinning for a resolution.

" I'm sorry..' he whispered gently, " I didn't know .. and it surprised me.. the lights were out and I didn't suspect something like this.' he whispered suddenly ' You got your hair cut..' he whispered and Nanami sniffed but nodded..

She looked down, feeling childish and stupid.. of course he didn't like it.. She whined mentally and Tomoe felt himsef look at her.. and over her to be more exact.

" It.. Looks good.." he whispered suddenly and Namai paused, She looked at him and watchd his eyes dart up and then away, his face relaxing some emabrrassment.. Was he? She paused and then felt her heart leap.. He did ! He was looking at her.. She felt her heart flutter happily, and she sniffed and rubbed the last of her tears out of her eyes,

" I.. I'm sorry..' She whispered weakly, " I guess ... I just wanted you to look.. at me.. As if.. I were sexy..' She whispered softly and then looked down cutely, ' but I guess I went to far with the hair hum?  
" No.. no.' Tomoe whispered softly, ' its very good on you.' he whispered and then slightly looked at her, " But you didn't need a haircut.. to look Sexy.. you do that all on your own..' he whispered but then softly looked down,

" But I would be lying if I said.. that I didn't like the.. new.. Sexy look.' he whispered and Nanami felt herself blush gently.. Ah.. Tomoe... the air suddenly tense and slightly embarrassed as the girl suddenly blushed and then stood up weakly,

" U-Um! We should go eat the food before its gets cold right?" She smiled weakly and She went to leave, only he softly grabbed her hand and looked at her weakly.. she paused at his innocent look.. and she felt herself blush as he pasued and then weakly looked around the bedroom,

" I'm not really hungry...' he muttered but looked at her at slightly, ' Are yo-

" No..' She whispered but then blushed from how quickly she cut him off.. he paused slightly but then blushed slightly.. but his innocent smile was replaced with a slightly smirk as he pulled her over and then started to kiss her hotly.. Nanami paused but smiled gently and retunred the kiss.. wrapping her arms around her eck and sighing out weakly..

She loved Tomoe..and to him no matter what she did..

She would always be hot to him..

And Sexy.. And she was proud to be either one for him..

 _But they probably should of blown out those candles..._

* * *

 ** _The Blender One is Next, Then Another one about fights! XD I just had to do this one though... I mean.. I wanted to explain what I thought happened...and why Nanami got her short hair.. so this is my opinion. XD_**


End file.
